¿Celos?
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Esa sensación de disgusto al ver a la persona que te gusta junto a otro, es tener miedo de perderlo, pero no sufre por lo que ve, si no por lo que imagina.


**Coshotossssh¡ Hola cuanto tiempo sin leernos mis amores, ok ya empece a emocionarme desde el principio de la santa biblia (¿?) así que, empezamos bien xD, bueno preciosuras, si estoy aquí ya sabran lo que significa, pero si no lo saben pues se los escribiré: "NUEVO FIC" OH YEAH MIS AMORES, este escrito lo dí por olvidado por falta de inspiración (como a todo escritor le pasa), sin embargo al leer lo que tenía escrito pensé "¿por qué no continuarlo?" y la verdad, no me arrepiento en haber encontrado esta historia, al fin de cuentas me gusta como está quedando y si, ya he avanzado aunque sea un poco con este fic, voy avisando que este fic consistirá como el escrito anterior, por partes debido a que también tengo cosas personales que hacer y tengo algunas ideas que quiero agregar a este fic y eso tomará tiempo, por lo que no sé cuantas partes tendrá esta historia, eso sí, tampoco quiero en retrasarme en publicar las continuaciones así que veré como ingeniarmelas; pasando a otras cosas coshotas (¿?, sono raro) informo que también redactaré un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas (que esta vez no será GoenKaze :'(, aparte para que no reciba reclamos de que solo escribo de este par, demonios), pero me ganaron las ganas de escribir de aquella pareja, bueno, regresando al tema de este fic, uuuuy de lo poco que he escrito ya comenzó a emocionarme (¿?), y eso que aún no he llegado lo bueno / ok no, de seguro que sufriré para las futuras partes, aunque pensé que solo sería un experimento (¿Qué?), pero se convirtío en una historia más de mi lista, hay no, no, no, no saben lo feliz de ya poder publicarlo desde que terminé de escribir la primera parte, hay ya no sé como explicar toda esta emoción, TRANQUILIZENME, LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR¡, pues dios, tal vez no ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi último fic...pero para mí...es una eternidad¡, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos mis hermosuras, mucho menos a las preciosuras que me quieren que siga escribiendo de esta parejita kawaii, por eso y otras cositas hermosas USTEDES son mi principal motivación, no quisiera dejar esto porque es como abandonarlos a todos mis lectores, aunque luego estoy con mi negatividad pero se me pasa redactando un fic aun si tengo la mente en blanco XD, pero aun así agradezco la poca inspiración por ayudar; le pongo todo, muchisimo amor a mis escritos para que salga lo mejor posible, TAMBIÉN¡ quiero agradecer infinitamente y más haya a mi pareja que me levanta el ánimo, es un amurs como una galleta de chocolate (¿?, XD) *se le iluminan los ojos* ok...quién tiene hambre? QUIÉN DA LOS TAMALES? bueno no, no hablaré más de comida; hay ya, ya, ya me enamoré de la primera parte del fic que estarán a unos segundos de leer, y como no si mi pareja me aportó algunas ideas...hay no, lo adore tanto, espero que también les guste chiquitines (¿?) anque no lo crean para mí es dificíl hacer un escrito y hago lo mejor _posible, ¿Cuantó tiempo soportaré esto? No lo sé XD, pero vale la pena por ustedes :) (espero no tardarme), en fin preciosuras solo les pido una cosa...AMEN EL FIC, así como a la comida pero adorenlo, amenlo, leanlo, alavenlo como un santo, pero sobre todo...aprecienlo (bueno no, no se me ocurrio otra cosa xD), así que espero que les guste el resultado final de esta primera parte como a mí, porque en verdad que demoré algunas días para terminarla *con ojitos llorosos*, ya enserio chicos, agradezco de todo corazón y de todo lo kawaii de este redondo mundo según la geografía (¿?), cositas me estoy quedando sin palabrillas...etto...¿qué más?...Yo hoo yo (me creo pirata :p e improvisada de marca chafa xD), bueno no...mis amores como su servidora ya está quedando en mente blanca, (aparte de que el sacramento de la biblia ya está larga) yo los voy dejando con el fic, con botana en mano iniciamos._**

* * *

**¿Celos?**

**PARTE 1**

Después de que ganaran el primer partido del mundial y de un día de arduo entrenamiento para el equipo de Inazuma Japón, los jugadores muy agotados cayeron rendidos en la cancha a la vez que cesaban y es que, era un día de mucho calor, la respiración de todos era muy agitada, tanto que les costaba inhalar el aire perdido, al ver a todos los muchachos cansados el entrenados Kudou tuvo compasión con sus jugadores y les dio el fin de semana a todos para descansar, total el equipo lo merecía.

Tsunami: al fin, el entrenador pensó en nosotros.

Tachimukai: vamos Tsunami-san, no es la primera vez.

Hiroto: Tachimukai tiene razón, vamos Tsunami te ayudo –le ofrecía una mano al chico del mar, que este último acepto la ayuda-.

Tsunami: no lo sé ustedes pero, creo que entre todos Kazemaru es él más cansado.

T/H: ¿eso crees? –cuestionaron al coro para mirar después al ex atleta tirado boca arriba mientras retomaba su aire: los tres ya se encontraban cerca del peli azul-.

Tsunami: no debes de agotarte tanto Kazemaru, no es necesario que te esfuerces demasiado.

Kazemaru: lo sé…es solo que…pienso que…un día de estos…pueda ser útil…mi velocidad –mencionaba cansado, le era imposible hablar a la vez que inhalaba aire tan exhausto-.

Hiroto: de seguro que sí, anda vamos, déjame ayudarte –al igual que al peli rosa, el albino extendió su brazo hasta el peli azul bridándole una mano, a lo que el numero dos accedió-.

Kazemaru: gracias Hiroto –al estar nuevamente de pie sentía como sus piernas temblaban, al dar el primer paso su cuerpo se tambaleaba a punto de caer, sin embargo choco en el cuerpo de su compañero, si no fuera por Kiyama que aún no soltaba al peli azul de seguro que este último ya estaría de nuevo tendido en la cancha-.

Hiroto: tus piernas se cansaron bastante, será mejor que te acuestes en tu cama para que descanses y recuperes tus fuerzas.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo, pero si doy un paso más sentiré que colapsare.

Hiroto: tranquilo, no te preocupes –llevaba el brazo de Kazemaru atrás de su cuello, mientras que sujetaba el cuerpo del contrario- yo te llevo a tu habitación.

Kazemaru: gracias por ayudarme Hiroto.

Tachimukai: ¿estarás bien, Kazemaru-san?

Kazemaru: si, no se preocupen, solo quiero recostarme en mi cama y dormir un poco –comento a la vez que se alejaba junto con el peli rojo-.

Endou: ¿estará bien Kazemaru?, lo note muy exhausto –comento ya estando cerca de ambos jugadores, junto con un chico moreno, el número diez del equipo-.

Tsunami: no se preocupen, verán que Kazemaru estará bien con Hiroto a su lado, claro si no le hace cosas de adultos –menciono divertidamente-.

Endou: ¡¿Qué?! –Al entender la indirecta del peli rosa, su cara se puso como tomate-.

Tachimukai: ¡Tsunami-san, que cosas dices!

Tsunami: vamos amigos, solo fue un chiste –dijo para empezar a reír por las expresiones de ambos jugadores-.

Goenji: -pero al delantero estrella no le pareció nada gracioso- pero, él –miraba preocupado al de cabello largo y azul, sin embargo sentía que no le agradaba para nada ver al peli rojo muy cerca del ex atleta-.

Tachimukai: ¿le molesta algo Goenji-san?

Goenji: no, por nada, regresare a mi habitación –comenzaba alejarse de sus compañeros, dejando a estos últimos extrañados y confusos por la expresión del peli crema-.

Ese mismo día en la noche, durante la cena se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos, algunas pláticas entre los miembros del equipo, y no podrían faltar las pesadas bromas del pequeño defensa y travesío Kogure, Shuuya miraba como Kazemaru charlaba con Kiyama, notaba que últimamente entre ellos dos ha habido mucha cercanía, tanto que ya empezaban a llevarse tan bien como si se conocieran de hace mucho, tal vez sea porque Hiroto es el más cercano a Midorikawa, que este último es el mejor amigo de Ichirouta, y comenzaban a entablar una amistad por Ryuji, sin seguir tomarle más importancia siguió con su charla con el capitán del equipo y el estratega maestro; mientras tanto con el centro campista Kazemaru y el delantero Hiroto, la conversación entre ellos era muy entretenida, mientras más hablaba con Kiyama, Ichirouta se daba cuenta de lo amable, comprensivo y amigable que es el peli rojo, también tocaron varios temas de que platicar, incluso del accidente con el meteorito elien; para el peli azul la charla con Hiroto fue agradable y cálida, conoció un poco más a fondo al de piel pálida, fue tanta su plática que siguieron en ello en la recamara del peli azul, pues la charla era tan interesante que ninguno quería perder detalles, por otra parte, el goleador del equipo no quitaba la vista en ellos dos, inclusive ver a ambos adentrarse al cuarto del peli largo, no quiso imaginar que podían hacer sus compañeros de equipo, pero conociendo a Kazemaru no sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, tal vez estaría tranquilo en de cabellos de punta, pero, en los últimos días ha perdido la cercanía con Ichirouta, así que Shuuya recuperaría esa amistad con el peli azul, sin más, al igual que los demás, el moreno se adentró a su habitación; regresando con Kazemaru y Kiyama, aquella era una noche sumamente larga para ambos, incluso llego un punto donde los dos compartían sus grandes secretos.

Kazemaru: ¿así que te gusta alguien del equipo? Vaya, no sabía eso de ti.

Hiroto: nadie lo sabe a excepción de ti, pero no te diré de quien se trata.

Kazemaru: bueno, creo que eso sería personal.

Hiroto: y que hay de ti, ¿hay alguien quien te atrae?

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –tan rápido se había ruborizado, sintió un ardor cubrir cada rincón de su rostro hasta las orejas, quiso evadir la pregunta pero lo que evadió era la mirada del peli rojo, quien contenía su carcajada-.

Hiroto: por tu expresión eso es un sí, así que, ¿tengo la oportunidad de saber el nombre del afortunado?

Kazemaru: e…eso…eso es un secreto –los nervios hacían que su voz sonara temblorosa, su nuevo amigo no pudo más en contenerse y termino en reírse-.

Hiroto: Kazemaru, sé que a ti te gusta Goenji.

Kazemaru: ¡¿Qué?! –aquello era un grito, sin embargo no era tan fuerte como para despertar algunos compañeros que ya conciliaban el sueño, u otros que estaban entretenidos en hacer cualquier actividad antes de meterse a la cama- ¿có…cómo…lo sabes?

Hiroto: pues, al único quien se lo has dicho es a Midorikawa, creo que con eso ya sabes cómo me entere, pero tranquilo, que nadie más del equipo lo sabe.

Kazemaru: ese Mido –pensó maldiciendo a su "mejor amigo"- pero, ¿y si yo no le gusto? Tan solo pensar en ello, me da miedo en ser rechazado.

Hiroto: Kazemaru: todos tenemos ese temor en no ser aceptados por la persona que nos gusta, pero te digo mi opinión, vale la pena intentarlo, aun cuando no salga la cosa bien, es mejor salir ese amor que dejarlo guardado y seguir sufriendo.

Kazemaru: -se quedó atónito por cada palabra que salio de la boca del peli rojo, conocer a Kiyama expresándose de esa manera lo hacía tener valor en declarar lo que siente, el de ojos verde tenía toda la razón- creo que, le diré a Goenji lo que siento por él.

Hiroto: ten el valor de hacerlo amigo mío –de repente la expresión del peli azul cambio a tristeza- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Kazemaru: no, es solo que, últimamente mi amistad con Goenji se ha deshecho, no hemos hablado en días y, no somos unidos cuando lo éramos antes.

Hiroto: ¿y por qué tu no intentas en recuperar esa cercanía entre ustedes? Digo, si ninguno de los dos lo intenta, la distancia será más larga.

Kazemaru: Hiroto –las palabras del peli rojo tenían razón, hasta el mismo Ichirouta lo sabía bien, la distancia entre él y el peli crema terminaría en separarlos y desaparecer su amistad, el peli azul últimamente miraba desde lejos al delantero estrella, solo podía observar su espalda mientras que Kazemaru se sentía como un sombra de Goenji; el ex atleta ya no quería sentirse así, deseaba que Shuuya lo notara como anteriormente, así que él tenía la responsabilidad de ser el centro de atención de Shuuya- hare lo que pueda para rescatar mi cercanía con Goenji.

Hiroto: claro, y después de eso busca el momento oportuno para confesarle lo que sientes por él.

Kazemaru: así será, gracias Hiroto.

Hiroto: de nada, fue un gusto en haber platicado contigo, ahora me voy a mi cuarto, descansa Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: igualmente Hiroto –ambos se dieron las buenas noches, el peli azul permanecía acostado en su cama, pensando en aquellos días que era muy cercano a Goenji, esos recuerdos lo hacían sonreír al medio campista, sin duda fue la etapa más feliz de su vida; el sueño empezaba a invadirlo, así que cobijado entre sus sabanas decidió dormirse-.

Entonces llego el siguiente día, un día sin futbol para el equipo y una tortura para Endou, pero no estaba mal tener un descanso y dejar el soccer a un lado, sin embargo conociendo al capitán castaño, no se imaginaría un día sin su deporte que lo emocionaba y apasionaba, pero ese día fue la excepción, así que disfrutaría ese descanso que permitió el entrenador Kudou que fue convencido por su hija Fuyuka; los jugadores aprovecharon ese descanso para recargar las pilas, ya se merecían ese día libre para disfrutar los beneficios de la isla, unos gozaban del mar, otros recorrían las tiendas para comprar algún recuerdo y unos cuantos saboreaban de la deliciosa comida, por otra parte el medio campista peli azul circulaba el lugar junto a Hiroto y Endou, sus amigos más cercanos, aunque le hubiera gustado que el de cabellos de puntas les hiciera compañía, ese es un tema que le preocupaba a Kazemaru, en los últimos meses no ha sido tan cercano al goleador que cuando lo era antes, y eso podía acabar completamente la poca amistad que existe entre él y Goenji, pero eso es lo que quería ¿no?, con la diferencia de que esa amistad sea algo más, aunque como está la situación, no pasaría nada, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, Ichirouta regreso a la posada junto con sus acompañantes, al percatarse de que la mayoría del Inazuma Japón ya se encontraban en la residencia, no dudaba de que el dueño de sus pensamientos ya había regresado, al darse cuenta que se ubicaba platicaba con los demás muchachos, el castaño llamo al peli crema, justo cuando se acercaba el nombrado, cierto chico de piel pálida empujo a Kazemaru, pues planeaba en darle una ayudadita a su ahora amigo, para reconstruir esa unión entre goleador y corredor, sin disimulo alguno el peli rojo se quedaba mirando al trio conformado por Endou, Goenji y Kazemaru, quienes iniciaron una conversación entre ellos a pesar de que el ex atleta sentía que no encajaba.

Sin embargo le vio el lado bueno, estaba entablando una plática con el delantero de fuego, después de un tiempo cruzo palabra con su ex mejor amigo, creyó que era una buena oportunidad para recuperar la amistad perdida así que no la desaprovecho, incluso le daría las gracias a Hiroto por ese pequeño empujoncito; las miradas de Mamoru y Shuuya fueron atraídas por Ichirouta, pues este último se quedó mirando por unos instantes al ex capitán del génesis, dejando a ambos jóvenes confundidos, en especial al de cabellos crema que pareció no agradarle aquel momento, no es que le molestara que el chico azulado mirará todo el tiempo a Kiyama, si no que sí tenían algo entre ellos, como un enamoramiento, no sería necesario ocultarlo, pero para Goenji sería algo apresurado de que Kazemaru y Hiroto ya hayan iniciado con una "relación" cuando apenas comenzaban a conocerse, en fin, sin darle más vuelta al asunto continuo su charla con el castaño, el peli azul dejo de mirar al peli rojo y puso su total atención en el delantero, comenzó a sentirse un poco más cómodo en compañía de sus amigos, en especial cuando cruzaba miradas con Goenji, hasta ese entonces todo iba bien, hubo un punto en donde Kazemaru dudaba si Shuuya tomaba en cuenta la poca amistad que queda entre los dos, el medio campista sabía bien que Goenji era un chico imposible tratar de engañar, era tan listo que a la primera vista ya sabía de qué problema podría ser, pero eso es un tema aparte, ahora lo que cuenta es pasar el tiempo con el goleador estrella con el fin de reestablecer su amistad; con la conversación de los tres tan entretenida, tanto Endou como Kazemaru se percataron del objeto que traía Shuuya en los brazos, era un peluche de una tortuga, básicamente ambos sabían para quien era cuando Goenji compra ese tipo de cosas, lo que es muy amable de su parte, debajo de esa persona tranquila y sería, se encuentra un chico de buen corazón.

Endou: así que es para Yuka.

Goenji: no sé de esto, pero sé que le gustara.

En ese momento Kazemaru miraba atentamente a la tortuga de peluche, por alguna razón Ichirouta se sentía enternecido, aquel peluche le causaba un poco de ternura, era lindo cuando lo miro un poco cerca, el peli azul sonrío y sus mejillas se adornaron por un pequeño color rojizo, mientras que Shuuya no podía perder de vista a su compañero azulado y más cuando sonreía, aquella expresión dejaba al delantero atontado, la hermosa sonrisa y rubor de Kazemaru lo hacía ver tan lindo, que Goenji no pudo evitar también expresarse con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora que lo ve muy de cerca y de esa manera, el de cabello de puntas reflexionaba de lo lindo que es Ichirouta, no es una palabra que el goleador usaría para definir a una persona, sin embargo, Kazemaru fue la excepción, no podía sonrojarse ante el tierno gesto del campista; "que hermoso" fue lo que pensó mientras que el ex atleta seguía viendo el juguete de felpa, en ese instante el delantero tenía planeado tomar la palabra, pues quería hablarle al de cabello largo, pero.

Endou: vamos chicos, nos esperan para almorzar –el portero arruino el momento, se quedó dudoso pues sentía un aura asesina recorrerle el cuerpo que termino erizando su piel, aquella dichosa aura era de Goenji quien imaginaba mil formas de golpear al capitán con el balón, sí, Mamoru devasto en un mal momento-.

Goenji: bueno, ¿vamos Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: ¿eh? A sí, claro, andando –algo entristecido, cosa que Goenji noto en él, así que para reanimarlo hizo algo que dejo sobresaltado al jugador veloz-.

Goenji: pero primero acompáñame a dejar esto en mi habitación –había conseguido sonrojar completamente al peli azul, pues con un brazo sostenía a la tortuga de felpa a la vez que, con su mano libre tomo la contraría, es decir, la mano de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: ¿ah? Sí, por supuesto –sonrío, aun cuando fue una pequeña sonrisa, para Shuuya fue más que suficiente.

Goenji sentía un suave calor que solo Kazemaru lo provocaba, no entendía de lo que se trataba pero a Shuuya no le desagradaba, dejo el peluche encima de su cama y se fue al comedor junto con el peli azul de la misma forma que se lo llevo a su recamara; para suerte de Ichirouta esta vez Shuuya tomo asiento enfrente de él, sin embargo no podía faltar el peli rojo del equipo en sentarse a un lado de Kazemaru, durante la alimentación, Goenji se quedó analizando al chico enfrente de sus ojos, cada detalle de la cabeza a los pies: su cabello largo le asentaba bien, el color de sus ojos era hermoso, su tono de piel blanca combinaba con el color azul de su pelo, lo rosado de sus labios finos y, la forma de su cuerpo delgado pero con una gran condición para correr, en ese instante el goleador de fuego llegó a la conclusión de que Kazemaru es un chico perfecto, Shuuya Goenji admite que Ichirouta es un joven muy atractivo; fueron las pocas veces que el delantero y medio campista cruzaron palabra, pues Kiyama robaba la atención del peli largo lo que llevo a querer asesinarlo por interrumpir su charla con el de cabello azul, así paso la mayor parte del almuerzo hasta llegar a su fin.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Bueno preciosuras que leyeron hasta aquí, espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final, eso me...PONDRÍA MUY FELIZ¡, yo me voy despidiendo nos leeremos hasta la siguiente parte, cuídense muchísimo mis amorcitos kawaii, SAYONARITA¡...**_


End file.
